pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Robogrunt21/Life of the Hero Chapter 1: Early days
Once upon a time, when the ancients flourished... Act 1: Young Prince Oujipon When the ancients lived on an ancient land close to Pata-Pole, the early Mater the Tree of Life of there, gave life to a little sabara baby-pon. The kings of that land took it to be their son and named him "Oujipon". Oujipon when kid, wanted to train to be a brave Kibapon warrior, he evolved to babassa and asked his parents if they could let him be teached in the art of war. -The answer is NO! Said the king. -We are worried we could loose you...forever. Said the queen. -But my cap could be retrieved and taken to Mater! Claimed Oujipon. -Young Oujipon, what if nobody could retrieve your cap!? We will think another class for you. Said the king strictly. -But dad! Cried Oujipon. -Enough! Go to your room! Shouted the king. Oujipon went sad to his room. Weeks later, Oujipon's parents called him. -What now dad...? Said said Oujipon sad. -Your mother and I have decided you would be taught in the ways of the Mahopons. Said the king. -Really? Me... a mahopon? Said Oujipon. -Yes, they posses great powers and are in a safer position than kibapons. Said the king. Oujipon started thinking, he had an idea and smiled. -Thanks father! When do I start? Said Oujipon happy. -Tomorrow if you want, if so, get something to eat and go to sleep. You will need lots of energy for your first lesson. A tatepon entered the room and gave Oujipon 2 pieces of tender meat. Then, he went to his room to sleep. Act II: The learning Oujipon The sun started to appear, Oujipon opened his eyes, prepared his things and went downstairs. Oujipon ate his breakfast and waited for his parents to wake up. The kings then saw Oujipon reading a book about mahopons. -You can't wait for your lesson, right? Said the queen while smiling. -I am ready! Said Oujipon. The kings with the prince took a boat to the island of Pata-Pole. It took 1 hour to get there. They walked to the center of the island, by the way, they walked by the front of the palace. Ouji noticed in a window, the princess was looking, suddenly, the princess smiled. Oujipon smiled back. Then, they arrived at the academy of mahopons. -Well, what do we have here? A new patapon! Said a teacher. -We would like you to teach our son; Oujipon the ways of the mahopons. Said the king. -Very well. Oujipon? Wait... wow you are the kings of the island nearby! A pleasure to meet you! I am Wa Dochirapon! Well lets start! Said Dochirapon. The lesson took 2 hours. The kings heard multiple explosions and lightning, so Oujipon exited the room tired. Dochirapon had the face dirty due to the explosions, however. He smiled. -Woah! Great potential! So much progress in a day! The kings talked with Dochirapon and other teachers about Oujipon. All ended with him instantly being in the final grade. So, the kings went to the palace of the island to see if they could stay there. They entered the palace, there were no kings. Only the princess. Chapter 2: Life of the hero Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts